1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and also to a program adapted for use with the electronic device, as well as with other different types of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile phones capable of handling a variety of content have come into common use. Such content may consist of an application program for execution on a mobile phone. Alternatively, such content may consist of image data for display on a mobile phone. To meet the demand for content for use on mobile phones an increasing number of content providers have come into existence.
In addition to mobile phones, content providers have begun to cater for other types of electronic devices which are capable of handling content, such as car navigation devices, audio devices, and so on. However, this market remains limited relative to that for mobile phones. Content developers are reluctant to develop content for electronic devices other than mobile phones, and a need exists in the market for increased content for such devices.
In view of these circumstances, consideration is now being given to developing content that is compatible for use not only on mobile phones but also on other types of electronic devices. One example of such content compatibility exists in the use of Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML), and in browser software for interpreting content written in HTML. To provide content that is compatible for use in different environments, software developers create different codes which are embedded in respective content to be used in different browser software, such as Internet Explorer™, Netscape Navigator™, and the like.
Prior art discloses an example of providing content compatibility for application programs for use in a variety of peripheral devices that can be connected to a main device. In utilizing the main device, a single application program is executed. Namely, only one program is implemented as an execution file, and other programs are implemented as dynamic link libraries (DLLs) in the device. Following execution of the file, if a peripheral device is then connected to the main device, determination is made as to whether coding used in the connected device is compatible with the executable program. If not, the executable program selects and executes one of the application programs that is adapted for use with the specific coding used in the peripheral device, thereby transferring control to that application program. In this way, the main device selectively executes application programs in accordance with the specifications of peripheral devices connected to the main device.
Using the technique outlined above, it becomes possible to adapt content for a mobile phone in a way that other electronic devices can utilize the content. However, using the described technique it is not possible for different types of devices to share the same content. The reason for this is that since content is designed to serve upon execution a function particular to one type of electronic device. For example, application program content for notifying a mobile phone user of an incoming call is not suitable for use in a car navigation device. Therefore, content for electronic devices other than mobile phones does not become popular, although a need exists in the market for content for such devices.